kouya_no_kotobukifandomcom-20200214-history
D4Y2 Suisei
The Yokosuka D4Y2 Suisei (彗星 "Comet", Allied reporting name "Judy") is a carrier based dive bomber operated by the Imperial Japanese Navy, it's one of the fastest dive bombers in WWII, used with success as both a recon aircraft and a kamikaze aircraft. Background Reality The D4Y Suisei's development began in 1983 at the Yokosuka Naval Air Technical Arsenal as a successor to the Aichi D3A Type-99 carrier based bomber. The Suisei is designed as an all-metal low-wing monoplane with a retractable undercarriage and an internal fuselage bomb bay (although bombs can also ba carried under the wing). The Suisei is to be piloted by two crew members: a pilot and a navigator who also serves as radio-operator and tail gunner. Instead of a radio engine typical of naval aircrafts, the Suisei opted to use a V12 engine, specifically an Aichi Atsuta model 32, which is an licensed version of the German Daimler-Benz DB 601, the same engine that powered the Messerschmitt Bf 109 and the Ki-64 Hien (as the Kawasaki Ha-40). The Suisei had a slim fuselage that enabled it to reach high speeds in horizontal flight and in dives, while it had excellent maneuverability despite high wing loading of 180 kg/m² (37 lb/ft²). The first prototype Suiseis made their maiden flight in December 1940. After the prototype trials, problems with flutter (dynamic instability of an elastic structure in a fluid flow) were encountered, a potentially fatal flaw for an airframe subject to the stresses of dive bombing, as in worst case scenarios it could cause the plane to lose control at high speeds, leading to severe structural damage or even outright disintegration. Until this flaw could be resolved, early production aircraft were used as reconnaissance aircraft, as the D4Y1-C, which took advantage of its high speed and long range, while not over-stressing the airframe. However, even these early models of the Suisei were hard to keep operational as the Atsuta engines were engines were unreliable in front-line service. Production of the D4Y1-C continued in small numbers until March 1943, when the increasing losses incurred by the now obsolete D3A resulted in production switching to the D4Y1 dive-bomber, as the the aircraft's structural problems were finally being solved. Although the Suisei could operate from the large fleet carriers that formed the core of the Combined Fleet at the start of the war, it had problems operating from the smaller and slower carriers such as the Hiyō class which formed a large proportion of Japan's carrier fleet after the losses of the Battle of Midway. Catapult equipment was fitted, giving rise to the D4Y1 Kai (or improved) model. Performance Advanatges The Suisei's slim fuselage and light weight construction allows it to reach impressive speeds in horizontal flight and in dives, as well as giving it decent maneuverability. Resulting in a superior overall performance compared to many of its rivals. The 7.7 mm rear facing gun, while not particularly effective, can still present as a nasty surprise to unsuspecting enemy pilots who were not aware that they're engaging a bomber. Drawbacks In order to conform with the Navy's requirement for long range, the Yufang designers choose to conserve the aircraft's weight by not adding any armor plating or self-sealing fuel tanks. Making the Suisei extremely vulnerable and tended to catch fire when hit. Also, despite being quite agile for a dive bomber, by the end of the day, the Suisei is what it is: a bomber, it's still slower and more cumbersome than most fighter planes an its overall firepower is rather weak, typical of Yufang carrier-based dive-bombers. Operators Currently, Elite Industries is the only organization that makes uses of the D4Y2, however, they appear to use it more frequently as a showcase aircraft instead of a proper bomber. Likely because Elite Industries were not eager to cause too much collateral damage to settlements they hope to "trade" with and destroy potentially valuable loot. Or simply because the D4Y2 is a rather rare aircraft in the world of Ijitsu. In terms of appearance, the Elite Industry Suisei is colored mostly in red, with the propeller hub colored yellow and the wings' leading edges, top of the fuselage and engine intake colored black. The words "Elite Corps" are written in Ijistu characters along both sides of the fuselage, below the cockpit, and in Yufang characters on the wings. White horizontal stripes decorate the flaps, rudder and horizontal stabilizer of the aircraft. An additional set of thin while horizontal stripes run along the length of the aircraft on the belly. The Suisei also bear the Elite Corps insignia on the tail and wings of the aircraft: a tri-blade propeller positioned over a six petal yellow clematis, inside a black hexagon with yellow edges. Two vertical white stripes run down the tail of the Suisei, just behind the insignia. Elite Judy.jpeg Elite Judy side.jpeg Elite Judy top.jpeg Appearances Trivia * The Suisei is the first bomber aircraft to appear in the show. * The Suisei seen in the show is likely the standard Model 12 (彗星一二型, Suisei 12-Gata) variant. Category:Aircraft Category:Bomber Category:Elite Corps